Ces petits gestes qu'on n'attend pas
by The girl of the World
Summary: Ces souvenirs ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter en même temps que lui. Il était nécessaire pour les Winchester de les retrouver une dernière fois.


Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenue ! Désolée pour le retard mais je n'arrivais pas à me connecter à mon compte.

Un petit moment de rigolade mais aussi de tristesse que je vous offre en ce dimanche ensoleillé. J'ai eu du mal à la terminer du fait que je ne savais pas où j'allais. Malheureusement pour moi, la facilité d'écriture n'a pas été présente. Ici, j'ai un peu (beaucoup) tourné en rond. Voyons si vous allez le ressentir.

Mais malgré ces petits problèmes d'écriture, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et laissez un commentaire !

* * *

**Ces petits gestes qu'on n'attend pas**

Bobby avait retrouvé ces vieux vélos dans un coin totalement délabré de son garage. Tant de souvenirs poussiéreux. Un petit Sam, les genoux écorchés à force de tomber, et un plus grand Dean le poussant à remonter en selle pour voir son sourire d'enfant.

Le vieux chasseur les avait acheté après une énième visite de John pour garder ses deux fils. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait encore aujourd'hui.

Les deux vélos étaient accrochés à une barrière en bois, clôturant un espace privé. L'un bleu et l'autre rouge, Bobby passait devant depuis déjà une bonne semaine en allant à Sioux Falls pour affaire.

Deux vélos tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal pour lui. Mais pas pour les frères Winchester. Leur père les avait déposé une nouvelle fois pour une chasse deux villes plus loin.

Étant à sec côté finance, John avait accepté de les faire garder par Bobby, lui rappelant d'entraîner Dean au tir et de lui faire lire plusieurs passages de la Bible.

Rien de plus normal. S'il n'était pas là pour le forcer à le faire, Dean n'irait même pas regarder la première page de l'œuvre biblique.

C'était en allant faire des courses que Sam les remarqua depuis la banquette arrière. Il s'était collé à la vitre tout en appelant son aîné pour lui faire part de sa découverte.

-On ne peut pas. Tu ne sais même pas en faire et moi non plus, lui avait répondu Dean.

Mais lui aussi fixait les vélos et sa voix trahissait ses pensées. Il les regarda défiler dans le rétroviseur jusqu'à leur disparition à un angle de rue.

Bobby ne fit aucun commentaire. Pourtant, il réfléchissait à la surprise qu'il leur ferait le lendemain après les avoir remis à neuf.

Deux vélos un peu rouillés et de seconde main ne valaient absolument pas les grands yeux de Sam et le sourire de Dean. Il en aurait acheté dix s'il avait fallu pour leur donner la joie de vivre.

Les deux gamins en avaient profité toute la journée, sans une minute de répit sauf pour manger un morceau et mettre un pansement sur les bobos de Sammy.

Bobby les regarda faire à travers la fenêtre, téléphone dans la main pour répondre aux questions d'un chasseur.

Il se sentait d'humeur à aider Rufus sur ce coup-ci mais uniquement aujourd'hui.

Et voilà que dix-sept ans plus tard, revoilà ces deux crétins de Winchester. Le même jour que la découverte de ces vieux souvenirs. Le hasard faisait bien les choses.

Évidemment, le hasard faisait tellement bien les choses que les vélos étant devenus trop petits, les deux frères étaient partis en acheter des nouveaux au même endroit que la première fois, à la même barrière en bois usée par le temps.

Ils étaient venus pour une chasse, au départ, une chasse au vampire après que Bobby les ait appelé pour que «_ vous rameniez vos fesses au plus vite dans le Dakota du Sud avant que les vampires sucent jusqu'à la moelle tous les poivrots des bars _».

L'extermination du nid était prévue deux jours plus tard. Profiter d'un peu de calme était au programme. Ce furent des sonnettes et des cris de victoire qui retentirent dans le garage pendant plusieurs heures.

L'aîné, après avoir révisé les deux vélos, fut le premier à enfourcher le gris et prit de l'avance pour faire le tour de la propriété.

-Allez, Samantha ! Ne t'abîme pas les ongles surtout.

Samantha monta alors sur le vélo restant sans plus faire attention à sa couleur rose et ses fanfreluches avant de pourchasser Dean le plus vite qu'il pouvait.

En voulant jouer au plus malin, ce-dernier avait voulu faire un demi-tour en dérapant sur le terrain sablonneux pour faire face à son cadet et le narguer davantage.

Mais comme tout Winchester qui se respectait, lors du dérapage, il ne contrôla pas le vélo dont le pneu arrière s'agrippa à la texture du sol. Le vélo s'écroula par terre et Dean le suivit.

Sam le revoyait encore au ralenti se fracasser dans un ballet de poussière sur le côté, agitant les bras dans tous les sens comme pour trouver une corde imaginaire.

Le plus drôle fut l'expression de son visage : les yeux écarquillés au maximum et sa bouche figée dans un cri sourd. Digne de passer pour la plus grosse gamelle de l'année selon Sam.

L'aîné réagit enfin après avoir mangé la poussière et secoué sa tignasse d'une main rageuse. Il frappa d'ailleurs avec cette même main la tête de son frère qui ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Il tendit un doigt devant ce dernier pour lui intimer le silence et de garder le secret. Comment le prendre au sérieux après ça ?

Le reste de la journée passa entre les fous-rires nerveux de Sam et les regards haineux de Dean. Bobby avait bien essayé de savoir ce qui provoquait cette réaction.

Il les avait vu partir faire leur petit tour à bicyclette. Il les avait vu revenir dans cet état.

Et deux jours plus tard commença la chasse aux vampires. Un petit nid de cinq caché dans une grange à l'abandon avait été exterminé par trois chasseurs sans une égratignure ou presque.

Avec la chance qui lui était légendaire, Dean se cassa une jambe. Avec la chance qui lui était aussi légendaire, Sam se cassa un bras. Bobby, malgré son grand âge, fut le seul à s'en sortir indemne, obligé de porter l'aîné qui sautillait et maudissait en continue ces buveurs de sang.

La conséquence fut simple. Les vélos retournèrent au fin fond du garage, regrettés un jour puis oubliés pour de bon. Ces deux pauvres vélos, rêves de deux enfants sur les routes. Le vieux chasseur pensait de temps en temps à ce vieux souvenir, le faisant sourire lorsqu'il les voyaient se prendre la tête mutuellement.

Ces deux pauvres vélos disparurent définitivement de toutes les mémoires le jour où il reçut une balle dans la tête. Cet événement tragique signa la fin d'une vie, d'une mémoire, de secrets si bien gardés.

Mais ce serait trop triste si tout s'arrêtait maintenant.

Après la mort de leur père de substitution et malgré la présence des Léviathans dans tout le secteur, les deux frères réussirent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au garage qui tombait en ruine. Ils en avaient presque oublié l'incendie qui s'y était déroulé.

Dean gara la voiture devant l'entrée et coupa le moteur pour la dernière fois. La tristesse se lisait sur ses traits ainsi que sur ceux de Sam. Aucun mot ne rompit le silence pesant qui sera maintenant présent.

Dean fut le premier à sortir du véhicule. Cela incita son frère à en faire de même. Ce fut par une sorte d'automatisme qu'ils se dirigèrent à l'arrière, vers le garage encore rempli d'outils en tout genre.

Ils se promenèrent dans les allées de voitures qui ne rouleraient plus. Ils y avaient fait les 400 coups. Ils y avaient réparé des dizaines de fois l'Impala quand s'arrêter au bord de la route ne suffisait plus. Ils y avaient appelé Castiel le jour comme la nuit pour lui demander de l'aide ou même pour lui en procurer.

Dean se dirigea instinctivement vers l'endroit où tous les outils étaient rangés en prévision de leur utilisation. Il avait déjà observé Bobby réparer des voitures sans âge. Il avait ensuite fait de même. Personne ne pouvait remplacer le vieux. C'était indiscutable.

Il prit une boite à outils qu'il remplit de divers matériels dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour la suite. Ce fut religieusement qu'il prit en main une clé anglaise et l'examina un instant. Il pouvait presque voir Bobby manier l'objet comme si c'était l'extension de son bras.

Totalement coupé du monde, Dean n'entendit pas son frère approché avec de très vieux souvenirs. Sam l'observa quelques secondes. Ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent de voir son aîné plongé dans ses pensées et c'était de plus en plus délicat de l'en sortir. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait une petite chance que Dean garde un sourire jusqu'au soir.

-Dean ?

Il sursauta et se retourna. Ses yeux étaient encore embrumés dans ses souvenirs. Il avait cru entendre Bobby l'appeler, essayant de se souvenir du timbre de sa voix. Mais dès qu'il vit Sam, il se passa une main sur le visage pour cacher maladroitement son trouble.

-Ça te tente ?

Dean ne comprit pas sur le coup de quoi voulait parler son frère. Il baissa la main sur sa mâchoire et ce fut là qu'il comprit. Les deux vélos, un de chaque côté, ne ressemblaient pas exactement à ses souvenirs. Mais, en même temps, depuis combien d'année ne les avait-il pas vu ?

Un rictus souleva le coin de ses lèvres mais une tristesse ne le quittait pas.

-Si tu crois pouvoir m'amadouer, tu rêves Sammy.

Il s'approcha de lui et lui prit de force le vélo gris sans que Sam n'ait eu le temps de raffermir sa poigne sur le guidon. Et Dean commença son tour en prenant de l'avance. Le cadet dut se résoudre à utiliser le rose, même si la couleur était totalement délavée ou rouillée à certains endroits.

Apparemment, le destin savait à l'avance que Sam n'aurait pas eu le choix. La selle était déjà montée au maximum pour lui permettre de s'y installer. C'était plutôt comique à voir. Sam, les jambes arquées sur son vélo, donnait l'impression de faire un numéro de cirque. Dean lui ressemblait un peu mais se tenait bien plus fièrement grâce à sa première place et la gamelle de son cadet à un virage.

L'atmosphère n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle de leur entrée pour tourner la page. Aucun des deux ne se souviendrait plus de ce moment d'ici quelques mois, lorsque de nouveaux problèmes leur tomberaient sur les bras. Mais il ferait sans aucun doute parti des derniers souvenirs dont ils se souviendraient lorsque la Faucheuse viendrait les chercher.

Puis le soleil déclina et les ombres firent leur apparition sur le garage. Il était temps de rentrer. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'encombrer des vélos. Pourtant, si l'un d'eux avait prononcé son envie de les conserver, le second ne s'y serait pas opposé.

Les deux frères les rangèrent dans l'atelier, à l'abri du mauvais temps qui pourrait s'abattre sur le terrain un de ces jours. Dean fut le premier à détourner le regard de ces deux reliques pour retourner à la voiture. Sam le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Reprendre la parole ne semblait pas encore possible. Le silence les accompagna sur tout le trajet du retour. Un ou deux regards furent échangés mais rien de plus. Enfin, Dean coupa le moteur. Ils étaient arrivés.

Ils retournèrent dans l'espèce de cabanon qu'ils avaient repéré à l'extérieur de la ville. Au moins à l'abri pour ce soir, aucun des deux ne se plaignit des courants d'air ou de l'absence de douche.

Malheureusement, un seul lit double occupait l'espace. Cette fois-ci, ils partagèrent. Dormir par terre ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Et après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, aucun des deux ne voulait être séparé. Les cauchemars les guettaient déjà.

Cependant, un petit sourire s'accrochait encore sur leurs lèvres. Ce petit moment chez Bobby, ce dernier moment, leur apportait un moment de bonheur, ou plutôt d'oubli. Ils avaient oublié juste un instant les Léviathans, les démons, les anges, le surnaturel.

Ils s'étaient souvenus de ce que pouvait apporter un instant simple. Un instant où aucune responsabilité ne pesait sur leurs épaules.

Les deux frères se couchèrent sans plus de cérémonie. Dos à dos, l'un après l'autre, ils fermèrent les yeux. Tous les deux tentèrent de trouver le sommeil.

Sam eut un mal fou à se défaire de ses pensées pour trouver le sommeil. Le froid du cabanon lui rappelait le vent qui lui giflait le visage lorsqu'il était à vélo.

Il en avait encore la sensation dans les jambes. Pousser sur les pédales pour les faire remonter et recommencer, prenant de la vitesse entre les ossements des vieilles voitures. Le cadet voulait profiter de ce reste de sensation jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à son oubli total.

-Sam, arrête de pédaler dans le vide. Si tu veux faire ton Lance Armstrong, c'est dehors.

Dean n'avait rien contre son petit frère mais si il pouvait arrêter de le frapper avec ses pieds, il serait ravi.


End file.
